gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
Children
Children are prepubescent humans that wander the streets with adults. They were supposed to appear in every Grand Theft Auto game except the "top down" ones (1, 2, Advance and Chinatown Wars). There are references in all the games that support their existence, the two with the most evidence are Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V. Grand Theft Auto III It has been confirmed that the beta version of GTA III had children as well as driveable school buses, but they were removed in the final version, due to controversies that may arise from having children in a violent videogame. Various pre-release screenshots of GTA III showed school buses driving on the streets of Liberty City. The school buses came complete with light-adorned rears and a bright yellow paintjob. However, these school buses were omitted from the final version of the game. No children were ever physically seen in any pre-release screenshots or artwork for the game, and there is no trace of any children NPC models in the game's files. In the final version of GTA III, there are several clues that support the existence of children in the beta version. There are wrecks of school buses around 8-Ball's compound, and near the Harwood Car Crusher. The same exact bus wreck model continued to appear in later games, including GTA Vice City (inside the Hyman Memorial Stadium during "Dirtring", and in Little Haiti and Little Havana), GTA San Andreas (in Blackfield Stadium during "Kickstart"), and GTA Liberty City Stories (The same locations as in GTA III). GTA Vice City The only other clue of children in Grand Theft Auto Vice City (besides the schoolbuses) is a sign on a wall on Prawn Island that says "Caution children at play". The sign is located on the wall of what looks like a small garden or a back lot for one of the buildings. The yard is located in front of the InterGlobal Film Studio's entrance. GTA San Andreas In GTA San Andreas, if you drive near a certain pedestrian at high speed, you can hear her scream "MOMMY!". This might either mean that Rockstar wanted to include children in GTA San Andreas, or just set up the civilian to react that way, possibly as an Easter Egg. Grand Theft Auto IV There are various abandoned baby strollers sitting around trash piles and beaches in the city, hinting that not only children are in the game, but babies as well. One of these strollers, nicknamed the Haunted Stroller, is the subject of a particular myth in the game. School buses reappear in GTA IV as undriveable wrecks. These school bus wrecks appear in two locations in GTA IV: In the junk yard in Northwood, and on Firefly Island, close to the Screamer roller coaster. Also, there are traffic signs around the city directing traffic to stop for school buses. Also, the Carnival on Firefly Island could indicate the presence of children. There are various rides in the carnival which appear too small for a full-grown adult to use. There is little proof besides these clues that support the existence of children in Grand Theft Auto. However, many players and myth hunters still believe that children can be found in-game. The only clue that is yet to be found is traces of a child pedestrian model in the game's internal files. While children do note physically appear in-game, it was confirmed that they do exist. When watching TV, ads for Bullworth Academy from the game, Bully (a game by Rockstar Vancouver), appears occasionally. It was confirmed that Bully takes place in the same universe as GTA. GTA V In a pre-release screenshot of GTA V, an elementary school was shown, called the Los Santos Elementary. This led players to believe that children were going to be featured in GTA V. however, children do not appear in the final version of GTA V. The school does. like in past GTA games, children are only featured in radio shows, advertisements and in GTA V's case the Internet. On the website "Accept-The-Truth.com" if you click on the "Play God" link, it will take you to a slideshow, this slide show includes a family of 4 people and a dog, 2 members of this family look to be children, one looks to be a teenage boy and the other is a little girl. Category:Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA III Category:Myths and Legends in GTA Vice City Category:Myths and Legends in GTA San Andreas Category:Myths and Legends in GTA IV Category:People Category:Myths and Legends in GTA V